Nail-Face
Nail-Face is a mutated alien from the Di-Mesh-Ion. He is a widely feared assassin on his home world & has participated in a few Super Battle Bros. Tournaments in the past. He has only appeared once in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm so far. Appearance Nail-Face has gray skin with multiple spikes protruding from his head, sporting black eyes, sharp fangs, & a beard made out of more spikes. He wears a black jacket & gloves to conceal his 3-fingered hands. He is tall & has a very stocky build, as well. His weapon of choice is a baseball bat wound up in barbed wire. History Nail-Face's real name is still unknown to this day. All that is known that he hails from the Di-Mesh-Ion, a universe where every celestial body is uniformly organized in a net-shaped pattern. On his home world, he is a well-renowned assassin, & is feared by many. He has also been known for killing Zombies in his spare time. At some point in his life, he became exposed to an unknown mutagen that turned him into something more monstrous than he was before, as well as granting him new special powers. Sadly, this hindered his ability to speak. Nail-Face managed to become friends with someone from another planet, named Net-Hands. They killed some Zombies together, so they had some bonding experience there. On July 2nd, 2018, Nail-Face attended his first Super Battle Bros. Tournament. Back in his universe, Net-Hands told him about it & he seemed interested in practicing his new abilities. He faced off against a supervillain named Dangerous Man & someone named Manuel Ledda II. Nail-Face would become more acquainted with the former, & they would continue to have sparring sessions occasionally in the future. It is unknown as to how many sessions of Super Battle Bros. he has actually took part in, but on February 3rd, 2019, he would make his return to the Terrachaoverse, battling against an Earth Mutant named Kalokorus after being summoned by an Etherealian Mutant named Icebreaker. Prior to the tournament, Nail-Face & Icebreaker actually got to know each other. Nail-Face was ready to face off against Kalokorus & took a good swing at him with his bat. Kalokorus caught it, but this gave Nail-Face an opening as he charged up with electricity & headbutted Kalokorus, knocking him down. The orange Mutant got back up & used his combustible powers to give him the advantage. It is unknown as to how exactly this fight ended, nor as to how long it lasted, but given that Nail-Face did not appear for the rest of Super Battle Bros: Showdown, it's likely that the heat of battle got the better of him, & so he had to retreat. Personality Nail-Face is evidently a man of few words. He hasn't much thought-provoking things to say, so he prefers to keep to himself. But when he's in the right mood, Nail-Face is always ready to let off some steam by inflicting pain onto those weaker than him. It's unknown as to why he became an assassin, but given that he's good at doing what he does, it's likely that he gets a thrill out of killing. Nail-Face truly is a viscous, cold-blooded predator. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Mutant Strength: Nail-Face is considerably strong, as evident by his appearance. He is strong enough to match Dangerous Man's strength & is stronger than Kalokorus. His maximum strength is unknown. * Horned Headbutt: A technique he's often known for, Nail-Face can use his horns to inflict lots of damage when headbutting someone. Doing so can break a Human skull with ease, & it can even break through most earthly materials. Mutant Agility: He may not be a speedster, but Nail-Face does have considerably quick reflexes. Invulnerability: Nail-Face is very tough & not exactly easy to injure. He may not have any special immunity to them, but he has shrugged off Kalokorus' heat-based attacks before, & is also impervious to electricity. His maximum durability is unknown. Special Powers Electrokinesis: Thanks to his mutation, Nail-Face can generate electricity from his body. His electric aura is yellow in color. * Electric Headbutt: As seen in his fight with Kalokorus, Nail-Face can charge electricity from his horns & create a discharge upon contact. This attack can be used to shatter through his opponents with ease. * Weaponized Charge: Nail-Face can charge any of his weapons with electricity as long as they're made of a conductive material (particularly metal). He can do this to his bat, too, since it has barbed wire as a part of it. * Lightning Breath: Nail-Face's final attack is the ability to expel a stream of lightning from his mouth. It has enough concussive force to tear down a building. Ferrokinesis: Though not yet shown, Nail-Face can manipulate metals to an extent as a result of his mutation. * Blade Launch: Nail-Face can create sharp metal objects out of thin air & launch them from his sleeves. * Nailstorm: Nail-Face can also generate sharp nails from his fingers & fire them like a gun. A literal nailgun, if you will. He can also use this technique in a different way by firing upwards & having the nails rain down on his opponents. Weaknesses Nail-Face's weaknesses are unknown. Trivia * His weapon actually comes from The Walking Dead. It's wielded by Negan, who named his bat Lucille, though it is unknown if Nail-Face gave his weapon that same name. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extradimensionals Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Male Category:SBB Participants